The use of shuttering and formwork to create moulds for concrete buildings includes the step of removing the moulds so that the surface of the concrete is exposed and the mould is reusable. Recovering of the moulds imposes upon the builder the need to dismantle the formwork and to accept the surface finish left by the mould. It could be coloured and/or rendered, but the technique is thereby limited.